


Irresistibly Desired

by surrenderdammit



Series: Irresistibly Desired [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Carisi, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Established Relationship, Felching, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: “What do you call me, when you’ve been a good boy, Sonny?” Rafael pushes, wanting to hear it. He’s beencounselorandBarbaall week, with a few stolenRafisandbabesin empty corners of an office or a courthouse. He misses this headspace, misses the intimacy and the way it relaxes them both.





	Irresistibly Desired

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the quote: "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." - Robert Frost. Because I had no idea what to title this piece of filth omg.
> 
> Uh. IDK where this came from sorry. I wanted bottom, subby Carisi so bad. I honestly don't know where the daddy kink came from *hides under bed*
> 
> English isn't my first language and this hasn't been beta read, so please excuse any typos/grammatical errors. 
> 
> Gonna go now bye.

oOo

  


Rafael stands leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom and takes his time, letting his eyes wander without any rush. Sprawled on his bed, fast asleep, is Sonny. He must have showered before going to bed, because his hair is without product and curling slightly. Rafael smiles at the thought of Sonny naked under steamy water, running his hands all over. A shame he hadn’t been able to join him.

At least, Sonny is still naked.

The man runs hot. He is like a personal space heater, which Rafael shamelessly takes advantage of whenever he can. Curling up behind the taller man, embracing him, and burying his nose at the nape of his neck, was a better cure for stress-related insomnia than any pills or alcohol Rafael has tried over the years. It is comfortable, and warm. Sonny would sometimes complain that it got  _ too  _ hot, but that had only led to him finally conceding and ditching his sleepwear for something more  _ au naturel. _

Meaning, he sleeps naked.

Like now.

Rafael pushes himself away from the doorframe and finally walks over, noting that Sonny has squirmed out of the covers until they only covered his legs in a twisted mess. He is lying on his stomach, almost dionagally, with his lower half on his own side of the bed but his head buried in Rafael’s pillow. His ass is left bare, full in sight, and is the reason Rafael had stopped dead in his tracks on his way in.

Sonny looks amazing in a three-piece suit, especially when he ditches the jacket and shows off how his vest cinches at his waist.

Naked, though. Rafael loves him naked.

At the edge of the bed, he could reach down and run his hand along Sonny’s calf. He’s ridiculously tall, and slender. All long, flailing limbs and strong, lean muscles. Rafael watches him now. Runs his eyes up his legs, pausing at his ass. He almost laughs at himself. Thoughts like  _ round  _ and  _ pert _ comes to mind. Then he wonders how well Sonny cleaned himself, and he doesn’t feel like laughing.

His cock stirs, instead.

Rafael can’t stop looking, can’t stop thinking. So he reaches down, runs his fingers along the vulnerable instep of one foot, causing the man attached to it to jerk away with a sleepy grunt.

Sonny is ticklish, and Rafael should be mad.

He should be furious, because never once in his life has he been tempted to call any of his previous lovers  _ adorable.  _ He is a grown man, in an adult relationship with another, albeit younger, grown man. But Sonny.  _ But Sonny,  _ a sort of sub-clause in itself which applied to so many things now.

Rafael doesn’t like sharing sleeping space,  _ but Sonny. _

Rafael doesn’t stay in bed past nine a.m. on weekends,  _ but Sonny. _

Rafael isn’t a romantic,  _ but Sonny. _

He was doomed from the beginning, really. He did mind, at first, but now he can’t be bothered. The pay-off is too great.

“Mmph?” a confused mumble interrupts his thoughts, suddenly. Rafael smirks and looks up, catching Sonny’s attempt to open his eyes and figure out what had woken him.

“In bed already? It’s only eleven,” Rafael quips with no real expectations on getting any particularly coherent rejoinders. Sonny blinks at him blearily before rolling over onto his back, yawning and stretching and looking completely irresistible. His cock is soft, but Rafael’s isn’t by now. He starts undoing his tie, eager to rid himself of his suddenly stifling clothes.

“Mm, was tired,” Sonny sighs up at the ceiling, eyes closed again. “Been a long week. Sleep-in tomorrow?”

Rafael snorts, to which Sonny smiles and opens his eyes. Rafael’s shirt is off by now, and he’s tackling his belt while toeing off his shoes. “Barring any emergency calls, I might consider indulging your lazy ass.”

Sonny watches him undress silently for a while, gaze appreciative and brazen. When Rafael gets to his underwear, and steps out of them, Sonny grins.

“Ya happy to see me, counselor?” he teases, all dimples and smiles, while eying Rafael’s semi with darkening eyes. He licks his lips like the menace he is, and he’ll pay for that, and he knows it.

“I’ll be happier to shut you up,” Rafael growls, freeing Sonny from the covers entirely before he climbs onto the bed and settles himself between long, lithe legs.

Sonny certainly doesn’t seem very sleepy anymore. Eagerly, he spreads his legs wide to make room, and he reaches out with his hands to pull Rafael in closer. He moans as Rafael’s growing erection rubs against his soft cock, and Rafael grins before he leans down and kisses him. He can feel Sonny’s cock stiffening as he ruts against him, their kisses turning deep and passionate as they move together.

“I came home to find you naked in my bed,” Rafael murmurs after breaking their kiss, mouthing at Sonny’s sharp jawline and nipping at the thin skin by his ear. “Ass in the air, like an invitation. Cariño, you should know better.”

Sonny groans, bucks his hips. The space between them is growing slippery from precum, and they could cum like this; rutting against each other like they’re seventeen.

“It  _ was  _ an invitation. I was gonna wait for you. Haven’t touched you in  _ forever.  _ But I fell asleep,” Sonny confesses, running his hands down Rafael’s back. His thighs clenches on either side of Rafael’s hips, while his pretty mouth finds Rafael’s neck. It feels good, his warm mouth laying wet kisses along sensitive skin.

“Mm,” Rafael hums distractedly. He’s holding himself up on one elbow, while his free and is roaming Sonny’s chest. He pinches a nipple,grins at the sound Sonny makes. He stops grinding for a moment, cock hard and throbbing by now, and leans down to suck at the other nipple.

Sonny’s sensitive, here. This doesn’t do much for Rafael when they’re reversed, it only feels nice. But Sonny. He arches up from the bed, pushes into Rafael’s touch, begs for more. Rafael sucks, and tugs, and Sonny’s nipples perk right up. Hard nubs that swell and turn a rosy red under the care of Rafael’s teeth, his fingers, his tongue. By the time he lets up on them, a soft puff of cold air blown at them is enough to make Sonny jerk beneath him.

“Rafi,” Sonny moans, pleading. He’s been good. He hasn’t tried to bring Rafael’s hips closer, to rub their cocks together again. Rafael supposes he should reward that.

Positive reinforcement. It works wonders.

Smirking, Rafael moves down until he’s lying comfortably with Sonny’s legs thrown over his shoulders. Sonny looks eager, and grateful, gazing down at him. Biting his kiss-swollen lip, clenching his hands in the sheets.

Irresistible.

“You’ve been a good boy,” Rafael murmurs, voice gentle and approving. Sonny’s eyes flicker close for a moment, his cheeks turning pink, and Rafael gets a front row seat to the effect his words has as Sonny’s dick twitches before him. He’s clean shaven, and his balls look heavy and smooth. It's easy to lean in, to kiss the soft skin. To nose at the sack, trailing lips and tongue up to the base of his shaft.

“Rafi,” Sonny moans again. Rendered incoherent already, from getting his nipples abused and being praised. Rafael licks at his cock, takes the spongy tip into his mouth, suckles it. Tastes his precum. Lets it go with a pop, smirking at the disappointed groan he gets in response.

“What do you call me, when you’ve been a good boy, Sonny?” Rafael pushes, wanting to hear it. He’s been  _ counselor  _ and  _ Barba  _ all week, with a few stolen  _ Rafis  _ and  _ babes  _ in empty corners of an office or a courthouse. He misses this headspace, misses the intimacy and the way it relaxes them both.

Sonny is blushing harder, now. It spreads down his neck, blooms over his chest. It looks nice, with his swollen lips and rosy nipples, with his red and weeping cock. Rafael kisses the latter, rests his lips against the throbbing vein on its underside, and waits.

“Papi,” Sonny caves easily, voice shaky with need and embarrassment. Rafael rewards him by taking his dick into his mouth again, working him with one hand while the other cups his balls.

Sonny moans, looks at him, and struggles to keep still. Rafael enjoys the feel of him against his tongue; hard and smooth. He works the tip, squeezes the base with his hand. Pulls away entirely, hands and mouth off, to smirk at the way Sonny whines in protest.

“How well did you clean yourself, mi amor?” Rafael asks before Sonny gets a chance to put any of his protests into actual words.

“I, ah,” Sonny stutters, chest heaving. “I was thorough, papi.”

As expected, but it’s nice to hear. Rafael hums his approval, to which Sonny smiles. Those dimples are a hazard. Shrugging off his boy’s legs, Rafael sits up on his knees and gestures for Sonny to roll over. “On your stomach again, cariño. Spread your legs, yes, just like that. Good boy.”

Once he’s settled into position, Rafael takes a hold of Sonny’s hands and brings them back. He pins them on the small of Sonny’s back with one hand, just above the gentle curve of his ass. “Keep them there,” he orders before letting go. He takes a moment to enjoy the sight before him; Sonny’s long, slender back, his hands locked together to keep them still, and the white skin of his ass begging to be touched.

“Safeword?” he checks, just to confirm they’re both on the same page. The  _ good boy  _ should have done it,  _ papi  _ was the confirmation. But Rafael likes to be sure. Especially with what he has in mind, staring hungirly at Sonny’s pale ass.

“Fordham,” is Sonny’s quick, and eager, always so eager, reply. Rafael had rolled his eyes when Sonny chose it, but he hadn’t demanded he change it. He drew the line at Sonny suggesting  _ Booya _ for Rafael, however.

“Good boy,” Rafael praises him, enjoying the way it makes him squirm in obvious pleasure. Reaching out, Rafael puts his hands on each of those tempting cheeks, cups them in his palms. Squeezes. His skin looks dark against Sonny’s ass.

He wants to make it red. Red like his cock, like Sonny’s blush.

He begins with a few light taps. Warms Sonny up, slowly. He uses both hands, but mostly his right. It doesn’t take long for Sonny’s skin to flush, but Rafael doesn’t stop there. He increases the strength of his blows, listens carefully to the noises Sonny makes. All wounded pleasure, bitten off curses and drawn-out moans. His palms tingle, and he feels flush with pleasure.

After a while, he stops, when he feels satisfied with the shade of red. Lets Sonny breathe, as Rafael takes a hold of his own cock. It hangs low, heavy, and looks big as he lets it rest against the hot skin of Sonny’s ass. He groans at the feel of it, at the sight. He can’t resist dragging the tip of his cock between Sonny’s glowing cheeks, painting his crack with precum and paying extra attention to his hole.

“Papi, please,” Sonny begs, pretty and needy. Everything Rafael wants, right now.

“What do you want, cariño?” he asks, letting go of his dick in favor of fondling Sonny’s ass again. As he waits for a reply, he shuffles down until he can lean in and press his lips to the red marks left by his hands.

“Fuck me, please, papi,” he hears Sonny plead, and as a reward he bites down lightly at one fleshy asscheek. It causes Sonny to flinch, but he doesn’t move away. He presses into it, and Rafael takes a moment to revel in the fact that this man is here, with him. For him.

“Don’t worry, Sonny, I will,” Rafael promises then, voice dark with desire. He parts Sonny’s cheeks, leans in, and licks.

Sonny arches his back, groans loudly. He can’t keep still, now, but Rafael doesn’t expect him to. Not when he runs his tongue over Sonny’s puckered hole, feeling it flutter eagerly. He presses inside, gets a finger to massage the rim, loosening him up. He doesn’t know how long ago Sonny’s shower was, if he’s still loose from cleaning himself, but they do this often enough for one finger to pose little problems.

Rafael slips it inside easy. Licks around it. Presses distracted kisses further down, on Sonny’s balls.

“Quiero cogerte, cariño,” Rafael groans as he pulls away, one finger still inside Sonny’s tight heat. To break away entirely to fetch the lube seems a terrible injustice, but saliva makes for a poor substitute and he longs for the smooth glide of a hard, messy fuck.

Priorities.

“Yes, papi, yes please, I want that, I want you,” Sonny babbles, a wonderful incentive even without the way he moves his hips, fucking himself on Rafael’s finger.

“Mierda,” Rafael cusses at the sight, carefully removing his finger to quickly go for the nightstand on his side, fishing out a halfway empty bottle of lube.

Sonny’s looking at him over his shoulder when he gets back, eyes dark and shiny. He’s breathing hard, hands still dutifully placed behind his back where Rafael left them. Time for a change, however.

“Hands by your head. Grip the sheets if you need to. I don’t want them anywhere near your dick,” Rafael orders sternly, making sure Sonny gets it by waiting for a nod as he does as he’s told. “Good boy.”

Sonny makes a pleased noise, and Rafael smirks as he grabs him by the hips and helps him kneel, ass in the air and shoulders pressed to the bed.

“You look so lovely like this,” Rafael sighs wistfully, running his hands all over Sonny’s back, his freshly spanked ass, his strong thighs. His skin is smooth, covered in soft, downy hairs in places. He’s so light; pale skin, blonde hair, bright eyes. He looks sinful against Rafael’s dark sheets, sprawled before him all wanton and gorgeous.

Impatient now, Rafael opens the lube and covers three of his fingers, tossing it aside within reach should he need more. He rubs his fingers together to warm it up while his clean hand reaches for Sonny’s ass and gets a hold of one cheek, baring his hole. He starts with one finger again, and it slips inside easy. In and out, quick, lubing Sonny up before he adds another finger.

“Yesss,” Sonny hisses, canting his ass up further, his body begging for more. Rafael scissors his fingers, stretching him out. He takes a moment to search for the spongy gland inside, rubbing his fingertips against Sonny’s prostate to make him seize up in pleasure as he moans. Sonny clenches around his fingers, and Rafael wants it, can feel his cock throb impatiently.  _ One more _ , he thinks.

Sonny takes three fingers so well. Swallows them up, fucks himself back on them. He’s all flushed; skin pink and working up a sweat. Rafael leans down, sinks his fingers in as far as they’ll go, and presses a series of borderline frantic kisses along Sonny’s sweetly curved spine.

“You’re gonna feel so good,” Rafael groans against the skin between Sonny’s sharp shoulder blades. “You’re doing so well, being so good, Sonny. Mi amor. Mi cielo soleado.”

“Rafi,” Sonny moans, delirious and pleased, deliberately squeezing the fingers inside him. Tease.

“Ready to take me yet?” Rafael growls as he crooks his fingers, pressing them against his prostate, enjoying the way it makes Sonny shake.

“Yes!” Sonny yelps. “Yes, papi!”

Rafael doesn’t waste any time. He slicks his cock up, gritting his teeth at how good it feels. He shuffles closer to Sonny, one hand on his dick and one spreading Sonny open. His hole is shiny and flushed, fluttering hungerly. Rafael presses the tip of his cock against it, guides it inside, watching as Sonny eagerly swallows him up. Watches his hole stretch around the thickness of Rafael’s cock.

He’s still tight, but not enough to prevent Rafael from pushing inside. It feels so good, Sonny all hot and snug around him. When he bottoms out, Rafael can’t help but moan, both hands on Sonny’s red ass keeping him spread.

“Ah, papi, fuck, fuck me,” Sonny groans as he clenches around him, working his hips in a silent plea for more. It’s maddening, but Rafael lets him. He wants to see how much Sonny wants it, how desperate he is, split open on Rafael’s cock. “Please, more.”

“Mm, you love this,” Rafael says, voice soft and approving. He watches Sonny work himself on his cock, back arched and straining. For a moment, he lets himself enjoy it. Reducing mouthy, brash Carisi to this vulnerable, desperate vision is an accomplishment Rafael would brag about if he had any desire whatsoever to share this part of Sonny with anyone, ever. Which he doesn’t.

This belongs to them, to Sonny and Rafael.

“Papi, I need more. I need you to fuck me,” Sonny pants, squeezing around his cock, and Rafael gives in easily. Fun as it is to tease, rewarding Sonny with what he wants is a win-win situation.

Rafael grabs hold of Sonny’s hips, and does just that. He starts up a hard, even pace that forces out a surprised grunt from Sonny before the relentless thrusts reduces him to a series of non-verbal noises of pleasure. Sweat gathers at Rafael’s hairline, at the nape of his neck. He’s breathing hard, angling his hips and guiding Sonny until he can hit him just right inside. He knows he’s found the right position as soon as Sonny wails, sobs his name, begs for him to not stop.

The lewd noises of skin slapping against skin, of his cock fucking Sonny’s hungry, lubed up hole, spurs him on. He pants out praises in English and Spanish with a rough voice, watches Sonny squirm on his cock. On a particularly hard thrust he stills, grinds his hips against Sonny’s red ass, and leans down to press his front along Sonny’s sweaty, curved back.

“I love you like this,” he murmurs in Sonny’s ear, pressing down until Sonny’s lying flat on his stomach, his untouched dick pressed into the bed. He’s tighter now, and he feels smaller somehow, though he’s the tall one. But like this, with Rafael crowding him in, covering him, he melts and becomes a pliant, soft thing that makes Rafael’s heart ache in a good but decidedly scary way.

“Am I good, papi?” Sonny wonders, voice wrecked because he’s as loud and unrestrained in bed as he is everywhere else. He shivers when Rafael presses soft kisses to his ear, his cheek and neck and shoulders.

“Oh you are, always, mi querido,” Rafael assures him warmly, sincere and fond. He starts rocking his hips again, bracing his knees on either side of Sonny’s legs. He levers himself up, hands pressed flat to the bed, and looks down to where his cock slips in and out of Sonny’s ass. Shiny with lube, it’s red and hard, and it feels amazing to pull it out and have Sonny’s hole cling to it, only to swallow him down eagerly as he pushes inside again. He fucks him hard, still, but it’s slow and drawn out. Sonny rocks with the motion, moaning and bucking his hips into it, grinding his dick into the soft sheets of the bed.

“Are you close?” Rafael wonders, though he knows from the way Sonny is clenching around him, the way he’s quivering beneath him, that he’s very close indeed. “Are you going to cum for me, baby boy?”

Sonny chokes on a moan, hips jerking in response to Rafael’s words. Not really expecting a reply, Rafael picks up the speed of his thrusts and changes the angle until Sonny is wailing again, loud and unfiltered. He comes between one curse and the next, clamping down hard on Rafael’s cock and he seizes up. Babbling praise, Rafael keeps fucking him through his orgasm, rocking him up and down against the bed and no doubt causing maddening friction to Sonny’s sensitive dick.

“Papi,” Sonny whines, but he doesn’t ask him to stop. He takes it, so well, squirming and whining. Rafael fucked him like this once, fucked him until he came again, but he doesn’t have it in him to keep going for that long tonight. He wants to cum, wants to cum deep inside Sonny, and he’s close now, so close, he---

“Fuck!” Rafael shouts, balls drawn up and cock throbbing as he thrusts in deep, grinding his hips against Sonny’s ass in jerky, desperate little movements as he shoots his load. He feels electric pleasure tingle all down his spine, from his balls to his cock, deeply satisfying like the end of a long race.

“C’mere,” he mumbles, winded but high on pleasure, as he collapses on Sonny’s back and reaches for his face, longing for a sloppy, satisfied kiss.

Sonny is eager to comply, opening up for Rafael’s tongue and sighing contentedly. Rafael is reluctant to separate them, but his cock is softening inside Sonny’s heat and he needs to clean them both up before they fall asleep like this. He wishes they could, but he’ll become too heavy to lie on Sonny like this in a couple of minutes. So he ends their kiss with a chaste peck before he sits up on his knees and pulls out, biting his lip at the sight of his still slightly chubby cock leaving Sonny’s hole wet and loose, so well fucked and tempting he can’t help but to lean down and run his tongue over it. Sonny moans, but spreads his legs wide and pushes his ass up in eager anticipation.

Rafael gets completely sidetracked. He hums as he settles in and eats him out again, tasting lube and spunk and Sonny. Feels Sonny’s loose rim throb against the flat of his tongue as he presses down on it. As he starts licking him, short and fast, he worms a hand between Sonny and the bed to feel for his soft dick. He gives it a squeeze, feels how wet and hot it is, and groans loudly when he feels it twitch helplessly.

“Gonna kill me, papi,” Sonny moans weakly and Rafael doesn’t blame him. They both know neither of them will be able to go another round tonight, yet Rafael is slowly working them both up to a point where they’ll only be frustrated at the fact that they can’t. Reluctantly, he pulls away once more.

“Lo siento, mi amor,” Rafael says before kissing the small of Sonny’s back as he climbs out of bed to fetch a washing cloth from the ensuite bathroom.

When he gets back, Sonny has rolled over onto his back and is lying sprawled notable away from the wet spot. Meaning, he’s on Rafael’s side and looking smug about it.

Fucked out and high on it, yes, but still cheeky and completely shameless.

“Te amo, Sonny,” Rafael blurts out, helpless as he climbs into bed and gently runs the cloth over Sonny’s stomach and between his legs. Sonny hums, lazy and pleased, eyes already at half-mast.

“I love you too, Rafael,” he grins. “And thanks for tonight, I needed that. Been so stressed. I needed this release.”

Rafael kisses him gently on the mouth, tosses the cloth away because he can’t be bothered to get up again to throw it in the hamper.

“You’re welcome. I needed it too. It’s been hell this week,” Rafael admits, basking in the satisfaction and calmness which has settled over them both. “I’m glad you came over tonight. I’ve missed having you here.”

Ever since Rafael had given him a key two months ago, it has been rare that Sonny hasn’t stayed the night. This last week has been the longest they’ve spent apart since they started dating. Well, that’s not completely true. But it  _ felt  _ like the longest.

Bottom line is that Rafael would really prefer to have Sonny here every night. To have him here knowing he doesn’t have another apartment to go to in the morning. But that’s a discussion for another night.

Now, Sonny snuggles up close with the covers, putting his head on Rafael’s chest and a long, slender leg thrown over his hips. Like a gangly, clingy octopus, Sonny settles in for the night and kisses Rafael’s jaw tenderly.

“I missed you too, papi,” he says quietly. “Good night.”

Rafael smirks, satisfied, and runs his hands down Sonny’s back, his arm, along his leg. Calming, fond caresses that slowly tapers off as he allows himself to relax into sleep, the sound of Sonny’s slow breathing a pleasant lullaby.

  
oOo  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh God. What did I write. It's like an ode to Sonny's ass lol


End file.
